The Torturous First Few Nights at Freddy's
by ShinyMewGirl
Summary: Several children died at Freddy Fazbear's before the reopening of 2014. They have haunted the animatronics for years, seeking revenge. But after a long break of enduring torture, they can't possibly return to their ways. . . Sequel to "Freedom of the Final Night".
1. Awaken

It must have been several years since the first child awoke. The one with a droopy jacket nudged the one in a crown-shaped party hat. He seemed to ignore him.

Sleeping on a crate nearby was a boy in a sun hat. Next to him were two other children, one in an frilly dress and the other was taller in a messy tux, also in a party hat. A final boy lay curled up in the corner, with a cardboard sword.

The boy who was awake crept to the front of the building. It was depressingly empty, with unwashed floors that reeked of blood and pizza sauce, and a thick layer of dust coated anything the previous owner of the place had left behind.

But last time he was here, there weren't as many crates. . .

The sweater-wearing boy peered out of the glass doors. There had been a sign there recently, but it was not there anymore.

Judging by the snowy ground yet leafy trees, it was early spring. March, maybe.

'Jack?'

The boy in the sweater turned around. It was the boy he tried to wake up earlier. He still looked tired, but at least his glittering gold eyes were open.

They had no pupils.

The golden-yellow boy gazed past him. 'What are you doing up? What year is it?'

"Jack" shrugged.

The boy with gold eyes glanced around. 'Do you see any newspapers or anything? Mom always had the date written on them.'

'I saw one on a box earlier,' Jack told him. He drifted from crate to crate until he found it. 'Willy, come here!'

The boy with the dazzling gold eyes rushed over.

The newspaper was in color, so it was a magazine, but that would work, too. On it were several strange headlines.

"iPhone 5 recently released!"

"Review on Pokémon X & Y Inside!: Is it alright for your child?"

"Let It Go: How FROZEN Became"

"The Scariest Game of the Decade: 'A Week at Chuck E.'s' becomes a hit"

"Disney Cartoons Then and Now"

'What is an eye-phone?' someone asked.

The pair nearly jumped. It was the girl in a dress. Her eyes were a sunny yellow, like Willy's, but not gold.

Willy pointed at the paper. 'Chelsea, have you ever watched "Froh-zun"?'

Chelsea shook her head. 'Read about it!'

'Princess Anna and-' Jack started.

'BORING,' called Willy. 'Princesses are for sissies!'

Chelsea looked offended.

They started arguing about what a Pokémon probably was until the boy with a sword rushed in. 'Hi!'

'Luke, do you know what an Espurr is?' Jack immediately asked him.

Luke shook his head. His rusty red eyes reflected the magazine article.

'Just hurry up and check the date!' shouted a boy with brown spotlight-like for eyes.

'March two, two-zero-one-four,' Jack dictated.

The boy with had his eyes open unnaturally wide with shock, 'Twenty-fourteen? Two thousand fourteen?'

'Derek, we've been closed for a long time!' Willy gasped.

'Almost thirty years. . .' Derek muttered.

A pair of vibrant purple eyes gazed at him. 'That makes you almost forty! But you still look ten! My mother used to want to look younger than she is! This is a good thing!'

'Hi, Ron!' Willy said, even though they saw each other all day.

Ron waved.

Jack held up the newspaper. He cried out, his voice cracking with distress, 'Look! We're doomed!'

"LOCAL PIZZERIA WILL REOPEN! FREDDY'S SHALL RETURN DESPITE LOW BUDGET"

Chelsea shed yellow tears. Derek looked horrified. Ron gasped, and Luke covered his eyes. Willy hugged Chelsea.

Jack let the paper fall.

'We're going to be stuck again,' he announced. 'We poor young souls have no control of our fate after death. And it's been so long since I've been in a suit, but I am certain none of us want to go through the horror again.'

Derek growled, 'I am going to KILL whoever decided this was okay!' His eyes had become dark, and white dots for pupils were visible.

'Derek, honey, we don't need to have a repeat of last time. . .' Chelsea soothed.

He glared, 'Who cares anymore? Jeremy betrayed us, we're being brought back, we were murdered. We would have become like them. They deserve death.'

He stomped away without another word, over the dried red puddle where a gang crippled their old friend.

* * *

><p>'Hey, bear boy!' Ron shouted at his angry friend.<p>

Derek growled, 'Don't call me that.'

Ron ignored him and asked, 'Is someone walking over your grave?'

'We don't have graves,' Derek answered, a little surprised. 'Our bodies were never found, remember?'

'Yeah, and they never will with those old animatronics gone,' Ron laughed. 'Anyway! My dad would say that whenever someone was in a bad mood. It meant someone was walking over the place you are supposed to be buried.'

'Supposed to?'

'Yeah. . . Gives you the idea of hope, eh?'

Derek slowly nodded.

Ron stared him in the eyes. He replied, 'Good.'

The boy with the illuminated purple eyes hopped away.

He was alright for a ghost.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as a man, maybe in his sixties, directed the men holding crates around. The white-eyed, droopy-sleeved kid would occasionally peek into them.<p>

He saw a crate with Foxy in it. The fox was rust red, with an eye patch and a sharp hook. He had a pair of pants. He looked a lot like the older Foxy, but there was an odd difference. Maybe it was just the fact that he had no endoskeleton yet. But he was so new, too. Maybe Foxy wouldn't have a terrifying extra pair of teeth now. Luke would be pleased.

Where was Luke?

It took him a moment, but Jack found Luke gazing at a rather small enclosed area, with purple curtains blocking out anything inside from whatever was outside. It wasn't too different from what they used to have at Fredbear's, Pirate's Shore. A sign with the words, "It's Me!" was planted before it. If Jack remembered correctly, it should say, "It's Me, Pirate Foxy!" with a list of show times and details only parents could decipher.

'What are you doing here?' Jack questioned.

Luke smiled and swung his cardboard sword. It dripped a black liquid, motor oil or Luke's own blood from when he died. 'I'm here to admire the fact that they put in a place for us pirates! Argh!'

Chelsea poked her head through the curtains and announced, 'There's an amazing kitchen, guys!'

Ron showed up from behind the purple wall, too. 'The Show Stage is amazing! The music is nothing like anything they played in eighty-seven! Speaking of music, who here can teach me the style of the gang-man?'

He was stared at like he had just said he hailed from space.

Derek pointed at the boxes. 'Look at the new animatronic designs!'

The five kids murmured in wonder. Jack didn't, however.

There was no Marionette.


	2. MY NAME IS JACK!

It was quite surprising to see all of these children rather pleased with their new forms of imprisonment. One would think that they would be reluctant and do all they could to cease renovation. This meant stealing supplies, wrecking objects, the things anyone would do.

'This is going to be horrible,' Jack moaned.

Chelsea smiled from around the animatronics. They had finally been implanted with endoskeleton and we're standing on a complete stage. 'Maybe this time it will be different! I wasn't around during Fredbear's, but I'm sure this'll be just as good!'

'What do you think I said when they made Freddy's?' he growled back. '"I'm sure that things will get better!" When you showed up, I learned it wouldn't.'

The hurt ghost girl became silent.

'But Jack, the tech-' Luke began.

Jack interrupted, 'It won't matter. More children shall be dead by the end of the year.'

'You're just cranky because you didn't get a costume!' Ron commented. 'Mother used to say jealousy-'

Jack stomped away, leaving the boy to finish his sentence for nobody.

* * *

><p>"Do ya think anyone will actually come to this place?"<p>

The other employee shrugged and picked up a few crates at once, "Doubt it. I remember when that animatronic malfunctioned like it was yesterday. It just suddenly lunged at the guy. . . Yeesh, there was blood everywhere! Thank goodness it shut down that same day. If I remember that crud, so will most of the folk 'round here."

The guy stared at the neatly assembled animatronics on stage. They stared into the void, smiling for everyone and no one. "'Guess you're right."

"Guess?" she answered back. "C'mon, I'm always right!"

They both laughed.

"Adriana! Get back to work!"

Grumbling, the girl heaved away some crates.

"And Alexander! Get over here!" his boss yelled.

The guy hesitantly trudged up to him.

"A-Am I getting fired already?" he nervously asked.

"No," the boss replied. "You got the job. See you at eleven tonight."

"What?"

"Remember when the old place was open? I heard you recording messages for the night guard. Who was it again? Johnny Fredson?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Anyway, you told him you were going to take the night shift. It's all yours. You get to see what that rat Bill Coleson wanted to get away from."

Alexander nodded at a snail's pace, "I almost forgot."

His boss gave him the keys as a dozen eyes stared.

* * *

><p>'We're killing Alexander Fontana?' Willy asked.<p>

Derek asked, 'How do you know his name?'

The little ghost boy pointed at the name tag. Sure enough, it said "Alexander Fontana" on it.

'Huh,' Ron added. He never seemed to stop caressing the Bonnie animatronic character and was flopped up on its head like a hat. His fingers kept swiping at the pretty red guitar, but it made no sound.

Chelsea stopped gnawing on the cupcake like a beaver. She told them, 'Is murder really good?'

'We need to rid the world of the evil of humanity! Vincent was a jerk, so was Jeremy. Alexander probably will be, too,' Derek hissed.

Luke opened his mouth to object but shut it again, as if be didn't have an excuse.

'Vincent is dead, Jeremy is. . . brain dead. We'll continue the streak!' he continued.

Chelsea went back to nibbling on the metal cupcake, not objecting to the leader.

Back to old times, I guess, Jack thought.

* * *

><p>Jack huddled on top of a game of "Sky Pie". Beneath him, a little girl watched an 8bit cutscene. Chica had apparently lost her pizza in the sky. The girl wobbled the joystick to move the chicken up higher into the sky to collect pizza slices. If she got six prices, she'd win a coupon for one free small pizza.<p>

It had been WEEKS since Alexander had become night guard. For some reason, the children were unable to get him. He wasn't your average watchman.

Of course, the children in the suits were pulling jokes mechanics passed as glitches.

"Hey everyone! Don't forget to get some of my delicious p-p-p-people-pepperoni pizza! Let's eat!"

"Before we sing, who wants to h-hear a j-j-j-joke? Why did the pelican get killed-ki-kicked out of the pizzeria? He had a very big bill!"

"That's very fu-fuc-funny, Bonnie! Foxy, ha-ha-help-have you ever seen a pelican?"

"N-Not at all, Freddy! But ah have seen a m-m-murderer-mermaid! Do ah have a story t' tell! Ah hope ya don' mind singin' it with me, mateys!"

Then they would let the animatronics sing their song about Foxy and the mermaid he fell in love with whom he learned a valuable lesson.

It kind of hurt to watch if you were older than ten.

Jack heard whining. When he looked at the girl, she was crying about losing. For reasons unknown to even him, he tried helping her.

The machine suddenly wheeled out several coupons. The girl stopped crying and looked at them curiously.

Then the machine next to her began playing, even though no one was there.

"GET READY, SET, GO!" exclaimed the game. It was called "Go For The Gold!". The arcade game's art depicted a strange yellow-gold Freddy Fazbear. He was holding a trophy, while the other animatronics cheered. It was a race car game with a bit of a plot. The players could save their games with a username and password. When someone did not play for a year, deleted the file or beat the game, it was, well, deleted.

Of course, a pixelated boy appeared on screen like a character. This was awkward, since Freddy was supposed to give the introduction. The boys was wearing a black droopy jacket with white stripes and buttons. He was pale was black hair and what appeared to be rubbed-off mascara and blush. He waved to the little girl. She rushed over, holding her trail of free coupons.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS JACK!" The screen read on the bottom with glitchy letters. "WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! WANNA BE FRIENDS?"

The girl nodded, not knowing that video games can't see her. Or shouldn't, anyway.

Smiling, the boy said, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

She replied out loud, "Justina, Justina Schmidt. I came here because my big brother is looking for work."


	3. Phone Guy

'Can we kill the guy now?' Chelsea begged Derek from backstage. The animatronics were currently idle, simply looking about the pizzeria but not saying a single prerecorded word. 'Y'know, if he was still alive?'

Ignoring her, Derek pointed at the girl who was conversing with the arcade game. Out of context, a very strange sight to see. 'This is exactly why we need to kill off the guards! See how big of a bully we'd become? Jack betrayed us!'

Ron tried eating a cold pizza some staff member left backstage. This was an impossible task since none of them could really interact with physical objects. Of course, there were. . . exceptions.

'He just wants to make new friends! He's been stuck with us for, what, thirty years? And he was ten when he died, long before us, too! How old would he be, Ron?' Luke asked, waving his sword at him.

'Uuuuuuuuuuuh, fifty-three!'

Willy gasped, 'Grandpa was that old when he was fifty-three!'

'We're almost forty, Willy,' Derek informed him.

The golden boy screamed in surprise.

'Willy, play with the animatronics for a while, will you?' his older brother requested. 'I'm gonna check on Jack.'

* * *

><p>"JUSTINA, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR BROTHER'S NAME."<p>

"His name is Mike," she answered. "But Mommy says he is a lazy boy with no determination."

They both giggled. Suddenly, a brown sprite of another boy appeared next to Jack's. This one looked a little more modern somehow, since his sprite had more bits. The pixel figure had dark brown hair and eyes. He had a tan jacket with multiple "IT'S YOUR HAPPY BIRTHDAY! " stickers on it. His shirt was grey and he wore a party hat.

"JACK! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" he ordered.

Jack gestured at the boy, "JUSTINA SCHMIDT, MEET DEREK BERGENSON!"

"I know a Mrs. Bergenson," explained Justina. "She's crazy. Mommy says she's sick because she has no family, and that's why families must stay together!"

Derek looked like he was ready to cry.

Suddenly, a young man walked up to the blond girl. He tapped her shoulder and said monotonously, "C'mon, Jay Jay, we're going home."

"DID YOU GET THE JOB?" Jack asked.

The guy peered at the game. "What's this?"

"They are Derek Bergenson and Jack Marianowski!" Justina told him. "Mikey, they talk!"

"That's nice, Justina," Mike said, staring into Derek's eyes aggressively.

He dragged the little girl away from the game, and she sang all about the talk she had with the boys.

They watched as the pair left the pizzeria. Then, Derek grabbed the Jack sprite by the hand and yanked him so hard they both pixeled right out of the game.

* * *

><p>'WHAT THE FREDDY WERE YOU THINKING?!'<p>

Jack stared at the ground, ashamed.

Freddy glared, 'You were lucky no one figured out who you really were! I don't trust that Mike Schmidt guy!'

The pizzeria at night was silent, but voices could be heard coming from the office. It sounded like the night guard was calling somebody on the phone.

". . .Uh, hey, do me favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

Foxy was heard ramming against the door. He gave up and could be heard stuttering down the hall.

Suddenly, the pizzeria grew dark.

Jack watched with worry as Freddy got up and made his way to the office. Not long after, the Toreador March sounded.

"I-I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. M-Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I always wondered what was inside all of those empty heads back there. Y'know-"

Then there was screaming.

Jack watched dreadfully as the night guard was taken care of.

* * *

><p>"Well, Michael, you're going to be working the night shift!"<p>

Jack Marianowski nearly flew into the ceiling lights.

He watched the Boss lead Mike Schmidt into the office, where someone had been killed just hours ago. No one really knew. The animatronics and spirits, yes, but only the Boss. And yet, he hired this guy.

Mike turned the tablet around. It had a few dark red stains. . . Pizza sauce from the watchmen's snack, maybe?

Why was he getting the job, anyway?

Chelsea watched Jack watch the two talk with interest, 'Isn't that that little girl's brother?"

The boy nodded grimly.

'Hehe, wow, you must be disappointed!' she laughed. As a joke, she swept her hand across the desk in the office. Several papers fell over as if a breeze had sneaked through a crack in the wall.

'You've probably only got five nights at Freddy's, Mikey-Mikey!' Chelsea shouted at him.

"Did you hear something?" Mike asked.

The manager shook his head and continued the tour of the closet-sized room.

Jack shrugged at the girl in yellow. She blew a raspberry back angrily.

* * *

><p><em>"Miss, calm down!"<em>

_"YOU LET MY SON DIE!"_

_"MISS! We've told you, his body is not the pizzeria! We already know who killed him, we'll catch him soon!"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE PROPER SECURITY AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"_

_"Ma'am-"_

_"NO! NO, NO, NO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR FRICKING EXCUSES. MY SON IS DEAD, I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER WILL! GO DIE! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LOSS THEN GO FRICKING DIE!"_

_"Miss! Miss, please-!"_

_"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF FOLLOWING YOUR RULES. MY SON'S FRICKING GONE! YOU WON'T MAKE ME A PUPPET OF YOURS TO CONTROL. I'D RATHER DIE! I'LL KILL MY SELF FIRST!"_

_The woman was branded mentally unstable. She was put into a house closely watched over._

_No one visits her._


	4. ScrewDRIVER the Rules, Mike

Now Mike was certain the red stuff was NOT pizza sauce.

At about two he had been simply flipping through the monitors when he realized that the purple bunny had moved. Okay, the guy on the recording was right; the animatronics move about at night. No big deal. Then again, he sounded nervous. . .

Then the chicken moved. This was worrisome. Maybe he should check the door lights, because they're there for a reason. . .

He saw a creepy, yellow, smiling robot bird staring at him from through the window on the right. The door went down faster than you could say, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

When he picked it back up, it was gone. Creepy? Heck, no, it was mortifying.

Mike checked the left door. Who else but purple bunny could be there. Again, the door shut.

Scary laughter echoed in the halls. If he was here for only 120 a week, he deserved a raise.

* * *

><p>'HEY FRED. FAZBEAR. FREDDY. FREDRICK. FREDBEAR. FREDDYYYYYYYYYY,' Jack moaned at the idle bear.<p>

Finally, it snapped, "Whaaaaaaaat?"

'I wanna do the thing now,' he begged, tapping his hands together. 'Y'know. . .'

"I know, I know. Is he ready?"

'Yup, ready for action. Mike here won't even feel it.'

They both grew stiff when the camera switched on momentarily. As quickly as it had come on, it came off.

"Okay, then send him in."

Jack saluted, ready for maximum hallucination.

* * *

><p>There was screeching.<p>

In the West Hall Corner was a terrifying poster. It appeared to be Freddy Fazbear's face, only magnified. The eyes had been torn out, leaving black holes as eye sockets. The face was an ugly golden yellow. On top of it was a navy blue hat and bow tie.

He put down the monitor in disgust. Mike calmed himself.

"Just hallucinating. . . I'm getting paranoid. . . No reason to-"

The bear was there, sitting in the office like a rag doll.

Or dead body.

The area seemed to flicker with animatronic faces. "IT'S ME" popped up everywhere.

Mike screamed and quickly looked back at the monitor, praying not to be noticed. He peeked over the top. The "Golden Freddy" was gone.

. . .How. . ?

* * *

><p>'. . .did he manage to survive?!' Jack yelled in anger. The spare gold costume was in the basement with him, and Willy was there, too.<p>

'He saw your hallucinations, right?'

'Both poster and vision types!' Jack assured him.

Chica popped up behind them, stating, "Hash tag, epic fail!"

'Hash what?'

She looked disappointed and cried, "ALL of the cute little girl's say it!"

'Do you even know what that means?'

She shook her head.

'Then don't say it.'

'Why?'

'It could be very rude. I don't know what it means myself.'

'Alright. . .'

* * *

><p>The animatronics had come up with a well-made plan. Chica took East Hall, Bonnie took West Hall, and Foxy was to run to the office if he disliked the amount of attention he was getting. Freddy was to attack if Mike ran out of power, but he sometimes broke the rules (much to the other animatronics' annoyance). "Goldy", as Jack called him, had decided to take out the night guard only if Mike was jumpy already from Jack's tricks. And, of course, the leftover ghost taunted Mike with hallucinations of Freddy's or Bonnie's face, Golden Freddy posters and more.<p>

The problem was that Jack could not stop regretting this. He kept remembering the headlines. . .Sometimes, he put those up instead.

This cost him dearly.

Sometime around four, Mike spotted one of them.

"'Boy Found Dead Near Local Pizzeria'. . ." he read out loud. "'A ten year-old boy was found dead near Fredbear's Family Diner. He has been identified as. . . Jack Marianowski.'!? That was the name of the boy Justina was talking to!"

Jack was right outside West Hall when he heard him reading. 'Crud,' he muttered. Bonnie glared at him furiously.

"IS THERE A JACK IN HERE?!" Mike shouted. Silence. "'ELLO? WELL, ANYWAY, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT KILL ME? I'D APPRECIATE IT!"

It was still just as quiet, but the air seemed less tense.

It was five minutes to five. Until then. . . heck on Earth.

* * *

><p>Foxy hit the door full force. He fell over, static coating the word grey and losing control of his own robotics. It took him a while to notice that his feet were hitting the door involuntarily.<p>

The fox pirate got up, shook himself off, and started for Pirate's Cove.

Then there was a loud hum as darkness fell over the place and the power went out.

Freddy was heard walking to the office. Foxy shuddered as the Toreador March began to play.

However, why was he playing it so long? He rarely had it heard for longer than a minute.

Foxy peeked into the office. Mike was there, sure enough. But he wasn't moving, just slumped in his seat in a manner similar to Golden Freddy's.

'I think he's dead,' he heard Jack say.

Freddy shook his head. How could he have died? Fear? That was the only other option, bit just a moment ago he was healthy enough to shut a door in his face.

Freddy's music faded, and he heard his footsteps. Suddenly. . .

Ring ring, ring ring. Six AM.

Mike hopped up from his seat, healthy as ever, pushed Freddy towards the stage, and left, skipping.

'I hate him,' Derek hissed.

* * *

><p>Mike came in with a screwdriver that day.<p>

"Screwdriver the rules, I'm tampering with the animatronics! " he laughed at his own pun.

* * *

><p>At midnight, the souls at Freddy's learned what he meant.<p>

Foxy was activated and nearly passed out. He had no energy to move at all. At all. He just wanted to sleep all night. . . Guess what he did?

Bonnie and Chica, however, were hyper like Mexican jumping beans. They tried climbing the curtains of Pirate's Cove. This was very disturbing to a slumbering pirate with fox ears.

"Where's Freddy?" Bonnie asked. His voice sounded a little bit higher.

Foxy complained, "Five minutes."

Bonnie heard laughter echoing behind him. He slowly turned his head.

There was Freddy, eyes black pits with white pinpoints. He smiled devilishly.

"WHO'S READY FOR FREDDY?!"


	5. Puns of Fate

The hyperactive bunny and chicken animatronics stared at the snoozing pirate fox. They were ignoring the strange behavior of their bear friend.

"There's always something wrong with him!" Bonnie complained, fidgeting with his ears like a girl playing with her hair. "Instead of following the instructions, he falls asleep on the floor!"

Chica added, "I have enough energy to stuff ten night guards, and he decides to snooze! I NEED TO STUFF SOMEONE GUARDS. I NEED TO!"

Both animatronics made mad dashes for the office, leaving a bear going berserk alone with a napping pirate.

Freddy's eyes flickered black. He glanced evilly at the camera.

It came on. You could almost see the worry of the watchman through the lens.

* * *

><p>Putting Foxy on low AI difficulty, at only one? Good idea.<p>

Putting Bonnie and Chica on level thirteen? Not smart.

Putting Freddy Fazbear himself on level twenty, the highest level of them all? What was he thinking?!

Mike had the answer to his own rhetorical question.

_"Oh, I'll just put Foxy on one to make the night easier. Wait, that'd be boring. I guess I'll increase it a bit for Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken. You know what? Like Justina says, 'Yolo,' I'm putting Freddy up ad high as he can go!"_

Maybe he shouldn't have made the decision while in a state of terror and sleep deprivation. He chanted, "Stupid, stupid, how could I have been so stupid?!"

He checked the door lights and yelled some unrepeatable words before slamming them both down. Mike backed up against the wall and checked Pirate's Cove. The fox was on the floor, not moving. Not an issue, he supposed. The bathroom? Terrifying. Freddy was there in the shadows of the girls' bathroom. That wasn't the scary part. He seemed to be holding something slumped over in his two hands. On first glance, it looked like a suit, but it was too small. It was a dead body, still bloody from their attack. He couldn't make out who it was because of the cruddy monitor quality, but the scent of death could almost be smelled from the camera itself.

Maybe they got Justina? Doubted it. They couldn't have. . . Right?

It could have been the previous night watch, and the gentleman of a killer bear was warning him. Wouldn't it have been unrecognizable by now?

Whoever it was, they weren't alive.

He checked the power. 57%? It wasn't even three!

Tampering with the animatronics? Bad idea. Prohibited. Lacked common sense.

And yet, he did it, and now he was going to die.

* * *

><p>Freddy was out of the bathroom by now and in East Hall Corner. He stared into the camera, making sure his white pupils were the only thing distinguishable from his shadowy figure.<p>

When the camera clicked on, he heard screaming.

Yay.

The bear saw a disappointed Chica glare through the window. On the other side, Bonnie's shadow was visible.

If he was correct, the power would go out in three. . . two. . . one. . .

The power buzzed off.

Freddy realized he was in the wrong hall. He crept through the Office to the other side before playing the March. It was four AM, so he took his time. It played and played and played some more. Then he let the remaining power fizz out before approaching the night guard.

* * *

><p>Mike was running down the hall, away from the terror that was Freddy Fazbear. Staring at a tablet and map for six hours helped him memorize the layout. However, the darkness and fact that he was not very fit made him vulnerable to the animatronic characters.<p>

The guard went past Pirate's Cove at Mach Three. The fox on the floor barely stirred. It was a bit amazing, really.

Chica stood ready in the Dining Area for him. She wasn't prepared for him to run straight into her and hop over her metal head.

Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, arms outstretched to catch his runaway victim. However, his choppy night vision made his miss Mike by a mile.

Eventually, he got tired and Freddy grabbed him by the arm, dangling him like a strand of thread over the floor of the pizzeria. He hadn't noticed just how evil-looking the bear animatronic was until now. In the dark, he had no eyes. He had mystery stains and smelled like rotting meat. Was it pepperoni or human beings?

"I WASN'T READY, DUDE."

The bear stared at him.

"I'M SORRY FOR TAMPERING WITH YOU, OKAY?"

"D-DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY 'APOLOGY ACCEPTED' OR SOMETHING?" Freddy asked. His voice sounded different from his voice during the day.

Mike nodded, "Also, uh, sorry for that Jack kid. And whatever I may have caused you, just please lemme go!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JACK?!" Freddy demanded.

Mike said, "Well, ah, something left newspaper articles in the halls. Are you Jack Marianowski?"

Freddy growled, "No, I'm Derek."

"Oh! Is it because Freddy is short for Frederick, which is long for Derick?"

"N- Wait, I guess it does. . ."

"What about Ronald and Luke and Chelsea?" Bonnie asked, ignoring Freddy's annoyed facial expressions.

"Hmmm. . . Ronald, Ron, Ronnie, BONNIE! Your real name is Ronald then, you annoying rabbit! Luke. . . Lucas, Lupus, Wolf, Fox, Foxy. And then Chelsea just sounds like Chica."

Chica looked offended. Apparently, she wasn't proud of this.

"How do you know all this?" Freddy interrogated.

Mike shrugged, "I like puns. Your names are just weird ones to me. Your murderer must have been very specific."

Foxy, woken up by the chit-chat, came in sleepily to ask, "Whadda 'bout Jack 'n Willy?"

"The only thing I think of when I hear 'Jack' is a Jack-in-the-Box. Willy. . . Eh, none really. MMaybe you're a cartoon, Willy. . . whoever you are."

"He's Golden Freddy."

"Who?" Mike asked.

Freddy gestured behind the night guard.

A Golden bear was there to greet him. Mike screamed and fell to the floor.

"We'll make great friends," Goldy replied.


	6. Mike, Meet Suit

"Why do you even want to befriend me, anyway?" Mike asked. "To make my death that much more dramatic?"

Foxy faked a yawn and raised his hook in the air, reminding the night guard that he could kill him whenever he wanted to.

"You're like Jeremy, I guess," Chica shrugged.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald? The guy who's been in the hospital for as long as I can remember? You knew him?"

"Yeah! I got Mangle to bite him!" Foxy said enthusiastically, but still drooped with fatigue.

Mike muttered, "The Bite of '87. . ."

Golden Freddy asked, "Is he alive?"

"Eh. Mentally disabled, but alive. He's known for being, y'know, koo-koo," Mike explained. "When I first saw him, Mr. Fitzgerald was tearing his hair out and muttering about evil puppets."

"Jack!" Bonnie shouted happily, making the night watch hop into the wall and Golden Freddy gaze around as if expecting something to happen. Mike said words the rabbit had been told by his parents to never repeat.

Mike asked, "Who is Jack, though? You all keep talking about him."

Golden Freddy explained, "Jack Marianowski was a little kid who ran away from his mommy and ended up getting killed in the back. Then they found his body, missing several limbs in the trash. A month later, someone donated The Marionette. No one ever knew it was made of Jack's bones, only that it was part bone china. He haunts the pizzeria and helped us after our murder, gave us the gifts of life and creation, taught us ghost things, yada yada yada. He purposely made me yellow. I hate yellow."

"T'be fair, ya had a two-in-five chance ah-" Foxy began, but was cut off by a glare from Goldy.

"So, is he still around or whatever. . .?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah," Chica said. "Right in front of you."

Mike stared into the empty space in front of him as if it were a solid object capable of hurting him.

"Don't worry, he probably won't hurt you. Possess you, possibly, but not hurt you. Unless you do something stupid," Freddy warned.

Mike nodded, not moving from his spot.

"So, I guess we kill you now," Bonnie commented casually.

Mike objected really loudly with unkind words again.

Freddy shrugged, "Eh, there's nothing to do, might as well."

"I thought we were finally getting along!" Mike shouted. "I guessed who's who, talked about the past of this hellhole, and you decide to murder me anyway?!"

Freddy added, "Now we have more reasons to kill you."

"I won't talk about it to anyone! I swear! Swear on my sister!"

"Ya probably don' even like her," Foxy growled. "Like ev'ryone else these days!"

Mike answered quickly, "No! I do!"

"Whatever," Golden Freddy shrugged, dragging Mike by the arm on the floor while he fought back.

Chica sang excitedly, "I'll go get the spare Freddy Fazbear suit!"

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Mike was dragged off, flailing like mad. Now his friend's older brother would die. She'd be heartbroken. He'd never see her again.<p>

NOPE.

Jack tried recalling, 'Where'd Freddy put him again? The Bathroom? But where?' The ghost flickered from empty stall to empty stall in all three restrooms; Woman, Man, Handicapped. Then he remembered the loose floor tile.

He went over and sank through the tile. Sure enough, there it was.

And now, to use him one last time. . .

* * *

><p>The determined watchman made the two-minute trip almost fifteen minutes with his thrashing. And Chica took ten minutes to get the spare suit because it was dark. It was five forty-two. That was a small amount of time, but enough.<p>

Then it took ten minutes to even prepare the suit since it was so complex. Parts here, parts there, getting latched on to things, it was a disaster.

Mike punched Freddy in the eyes, shattering it, but not affecting him. He punched the other, but kept missing.

"My depth perception is off, now your death will be even more painful," he replied angrily. "I'll miss all the parts, and it won't look nice."

Mike held on to the Show Stage curtains like a squalling cat and wouldn't let go.

"If you cooperate, we'll let you join us!" Chica proposed.

Mike shook his head violently.

Bonnie said, "It'll be fun! You get to kill night guards back!"

Mike shouted, "That's your idea of FUN?!"

Bonnie nodded, as if that were obvious.

"It actually kinda is, lad," Foxy yawned. "They get so scared!"

Mike yelled swears again.

"You eat pizza with that mouth?" Chica gasped.

"I hate pizza," Mike said.

"Oh."

Freddy finally yanked him off of the stage curtains. "Got you!" he shouted.

Then something shot out and hit Freddy in the face.

* * *

><p><em>"Sir, you're under arrest."<em>

_"ALRIGHT."_

_"Why did you hurt those poor kids, anyway?! Did they hurt you?"_

_"NO."_

_"Did they sexually harass you?"_

_"NO."_

_"Then what were you thinking?!"_

_"THE CHILDREN WERE SO PEACEFUL LIKE THAT. AND THEY WERE PERFECT. . ."_

_"For what?"_

_"THE ANIMATRONICS."_

_"I-I don't understand-"_

_"YOU NEVER WILL. BUT TAKE THE NIGHT SHIFT. MAYBE YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT."_

_"Someone, take the night shift here. We'll figure out what this monster behind the slaughter means."_

_"BAD IDEAAAAAAAAA."_

_"Did you cause the murder of Jack Marianowski in any way?"_

_"MAYBE."_

_"That's it. Call the FBI or something, this man is insane."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS, MRS. OFFICER?"_

_"Sir, please-"_

_"THEN GOOD LUCK FIGURING EVERYTHING OUT. . ."_

_"What exactly do you mean?"_

_"THEY'LL GET YOU, MRS. OFFICER, BEFORE YOU GET THEM. SILLY AND ARROGANT."_

_"Was that a threat?"_

_"MAYBE IT WAS, MRS. OFFICER, AND MAYBE IT WASN'T."_

_"You take recreational drugs and murdered six total innocent children. I hope they execute you. Publicly. Live on every channel in the world. In the most painful way possible. :_

_"YOU'RE REALLY KIND."_


	7. Hit the Floor, Jack

Well, it turned out the guy attacking the animatronics was a dead guy with the creepy eyes Freddy always had. It was a disturbing sight, but pretty satisfying. Even the dead didn't approve of Mike's early death. And seeing your would-be killers get punched is perfection. Only someone who almost died would understand.

"Uuuh, why do you have a hole in your head?" Mike asked, clueless. "And everywhere else?"

Freddy sneered, "It's Jack, of course."

Mike stared at the dead guy. He finally said, "If you're the Jack who died in the nineteen seventies, why do you look like the guy who went missing last week? And why is your. . . corpse in a good condition? Keeping in mind that corpses are always in bad shape."

"This is actually Alexander Fontana," Bonnie explained. "He died last week, yes, but is possessed by Jack Marianowski."

"THERE WAS NO NEED TO EXPLAIN, YOU FILTHY BUNNY."

Bonnie looked at Freddy with big, sad, hurt eyes. He murmured, "Mom used to say-"

He was cut off when Foxy collapsed on top of him.

"GET OFF!" he demanded.

Mike laughed, "Haha, the pirate's servos locked up!" He got a well-deserved punch in the face by Chica, but Jack slapped her away from him when she went to pick him up. She whimpered.

"Now you have cooties," the purple bunny teased before being kicked in the eyes. He yelped.

Freddy yelled, "Calm down! Bonnie, there is no such thing as cooties. Put Foxy up on his feet and get up. Chica, get Jack."

"We can't kill him like that!" she moaned. "He can't die if he's dead twice!"

"At least make him get hurt!" he shouted.

Chica looked at the reanimated human, picked him up, and hung him by the shirt on a pole. "Ta-dah." When Jack-Alexander still fought back, she stabbed a spare Bonnie mask on his head. There was muffled screaming. Chica looked pleased with her masterpiece.

Mike inched towards the door and put his hand on the doorknob. Freddy spotted him and flung a Chica arm. Mike ducked.

Golden Freddy, who momentarily left the room for a mop to clean any blood, was hit by the disembodied, flying yellow limb. He screeched and tossed it back, and it ended up as a game of Hot Potato.

Bonnie leaped at the escaping night guard. Mike ducked again, but not fast enough. He was pinned against the wall. The animatronic bunny stared at him with angry black eyes, then dragged him on the floor like a baby blanket.

Freddy was just giving Jack a pep talk, "You're soft now, Jack. Maybe spending time with that little girl was a bad idea, hm? Face it. She'll grow up killing her own. She's a bad guy, Mike's a bad guy, Alexander and Jeremy were bad guys. Human beings are bad. We're doing the world a favor."

"You're a hypocrite. By killing the watchman, you're proving you grew up a bad guy, something you don't want," Jack answered in two overlapping voices.

Mike suddenly shouted from the floor, "Hey, one of you is the Phone Guy!" He was kicked by Bonnie, who seemed as curious about the conversation as Chica, Goldy and the stiffened Foxy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Freddy yelled.

"Bad guy," Jack replied, almost bored. He succeeded in getting the mask to be punched in, denting on the other side. The already-dead body fell to the floor and was leaking something. It was disgusting to the human. The animatronics disregarded it, and Freddy even kicked it lightly.

"Alrighty then, go," Freddy instructed.

The animatronics ganged up on Mike like wolves to a deer.

Then, it began to ring six times.

* * *

><p>Six AM.<p>

Mike was dancing with Death and then six AM came. It was glorious.

The animatronics moved with robotic steps to the stage, excluding Foxy the Pirate Fox and Golden Freddy. He cheered loudly.

As soon as the manager came in, he realized how screwed he was, but he didn't care.

"You tampered with the animatronics?!"

Mike almost sang, "Yes!"

"YOU'RE FIRED, KID."

He practically danced out of the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>'Jack?'<p>

The inky boy with glowing white eyes and striped sweater stared at the boy with brown eyes. It was evident that Jack had been crying. His Marionette tears were visible, shining purple.

'Go away,' Jack mumbled.

Derek said, 'I'm sorry. Not everyone is bad. The children here won't kill each other. I think. Point is, I was the bad one. We all were. But you saw the light. You were actually good.'

Jack seemed to smile a bit. 'I'm sorry, too. I was mean a bit. I broke the rules. Apology accepted? '

'Apology accepted.'

There was silence a while.

'Wanna go meet some new friends?' Derek asked. 'Maybe Justina? Or someone new?'

Jack nodded a little. Derek guided him to the games. He suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder and whipped around to Jack.

He muttered, 'Derek, I know him. I really do.'

The boy glanced in the direction where Jack pointed. There was a little kid, only maybe seven, dressed in all black. His hair, sweater, sneakers and jeans? Black. There was a bit of white here and there. He looked similar to someone. . .

Derek looked carefully at the boy. Then at the skeptical Jack. Then at the boy again. Then Jack. Boy. Jack. Boy. Jack.

Derek finally uttered, 'He looks like you.'

'N-No. No. I don't know him. I imagined it. Let's go,' Jack said with a hint of nervousness.

Derek couldn't help but look back. The boy playing on his mother's cell phone. . . Was he maybe Jack's relative?


	8. Relative to the Plot

'Jack, why were you-?' Derek asked.

Jack disregarded him, 'That pink-haired school girl in that video game is freaky, right? Are those cables in her hair?'

'Jack-'

'Man, she looks like she could be an animatronic like the ones we-'

'JACK!'

The boy spun around.

'Stop stalling! Who the Fredbear's Family Diner was that kid? How do you know him? Why are you not talking about him?!' Derek demanded.

Jack made a noise that was supposed to be complaining, but sounded like dying children (ironically).

Derek growled, 'PLEASE never do that again.'

'Okay,' Jack explained quickly. 'So when I was killed, I think my mom was having another kid? I'm not sure, of course, it was years ago-'

'So that obviously isn't your baby brother. Unless he found the Fountain of Youth.'

'Nooooo. . . but that could be his son? Which would make me his uncle? And I'm only eleven or so? Again, it's been so long since I've been killed. Soooo. . . He's my nephew?'

Derek smirked back, 'Uncle Jack? Sounds funny, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, but I'm sure your brother probably has children now, too-'

'Um, Jack, my brother is the "yellow bear". . .'

Jack stared at Willy, who was playing with the animatronics. He glitched Freddy into saying, "I-I h-h-h-hope you're all h-h-having a f-f-fun time and enj-j-j-j-enjoying your meals! P-p-p-peopleroni pizza is super tasty!"

'Oh yeah.'

'Do you want to go talk to him?' Derek asked.

His friend gazed at him in confusion. He stated, 'I don't have a suit. . .'

'So? Go backstage a moment.'

* * *

><p>'A plush toy?'<p>

'Yeah! Stuffed animal Puppet! Conveniently left behind for some reason when they closed down in nineteen eighty-seven,' Chelsea explained. 'We were going to give it to you on your birthday, but we don't know when it is.'

'I think it was February twentieth?' Jack pondered.

Chelsea shrugged it off. 'Anyway, you can go talk to your nephew like this!'

The plush toy was three feet long, and looked like The Marionette once had: black, tall and thin, with white stripes along the arms and legs. There were buttons, too, and the face was white. However, the face had also changed a bit. The black eyes were made more friendly, and the smile was not as sinister. Even the weird makeup had been fixed. The cheeks were genuinely rosy and the purple tears weren't sad.

'You won't catch me in that, it looks weird,' Jack mumbled. 'Can those even be used?'

Chelsea shrugged, an odd smile plastered on her face.

Jack stared at the stuffed toy a little more closely. It was dusty, too. It had been sitting in the back for several decades. It was impressive that it was still in an okay condition, but hugging it would probably kill a kid allergic to dust in minutes. And usually no one dies from dust.

Usually.

'I can't walk around in this! What if the kid has allergies?' he inquired. Jack blew on the dust and layers of dust the size of potato chips flew off.

Chelsea considered this, smirking.

'Just ask Ron about allergies, he has, like, ten! I don't wanna hurt family!'

'Does he have allergies? Hmm. . . I guess you should FINE OUT!' She shouted the last words and shoved Jack.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Chelsea, that's just-" Jack yelled, getting up. "Ch-Chelsea?"<p>

She was gone. Pulled a hit and run again, didn't she? Well, he'd show-

He took a step and slipped. "Of course. You shoved me into the toy. Shoulda known you'd pull that."

Jack got up again, careful not to fall a third time. He was literally walking on sticks, forced to talk on a relative he didn't know he had, and it was one of those rare occasions where he couldn't see his ghoul pals.

Typical holiday dinner, in a way.

After figuring out how to walk again, Jack made his way to the exit. When he opened the door, he saw the manager and a mechanic. They stared at him.

"Hi."

"The f-" the mechanic began, before being cut off by the angry manager.

The man picked up the toy curiously. He inspected, "No wires, no strings, no endoskeleton, no anything. What is going on? Whoever is pulling my leg here will-"

"I did!" the mechanic suddenly said. "I'm pulling a prank on you. I'm sorry."

The Marionette Toy noticed how the mechanic's voice was overlapping on the last sentence.

"Mister Smith-"

"By the way, who's taking the night guard job?" Chelsea/Mechanic asked.

". . .You are," the manager answered, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

The guy looked panicked, "Oh! Right! I-I forgot!"

"I've been telling you a million times! How could you forget?"

The mechanic shrugged the same way Chelsea always did.

"Well, anyway. . ." the manager said, pulling the mechanic away.

Jack heard Chelsea mutter, 'I felt myself slowly dying. . . Did I really use to experience that every day? '

* * *

><p>Ron, who was putting Bonnie's hands in inappropriate poses, saw the unbelievable. A Marionette was sitting near the Prize Booth. Not possible. He was thrown out decades ago! Unless. . .<p>

Ron squinted at the Marionette. He could make out that there were stitches all over it. . .

A boy curiously walked up to the toy. He could hear his begging, "Please, sir, let me buy this toy!"

"Ah, young man, that's not for sale. I don't know what it is!"

"Can I have it?"

"Sure, no problem. He's just a little dusty-" the cashier sneezed. "-around the-" He threw a sneezing fit.

Squealing, the little boy hugged the toy puppet.

Ron swore it waved.

'Just what are you doing, Jack?'


	9. Love, Uncle Jack

The little boy held up the toy he had received. It was so cool! It looked a little strange, sure, but it wasn't bad! Plus, a grown-up told him it used to be an old character. He had a rare item on his hands of his favorite place ever. He hugged it until the dust threatened to suffocate him, then noticed that the game he sat down at had an odd screen.

**I've never actually talked to you or met you, but when I found out that you were related to me, I wanted to give you a gift. We might not see each other for years to come, but I hope you visit us often. You remind me of myself, by the way. ~"Uncle" Jack**

He smiled really wide and ran up to his father all the way across the pizza parlor.

"Dad! Dad! Uncle Jack left me a present! Can I meet him? Please?"

"U-Uncle Jack? Jeff-"

Jeff begged, "Pleeeeaaaase?!"

"Jeff, your uncle can't visit, and God forbid we visit him."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, anyway, about him. . . Before I was even born, my big brother was. . . uh, hurt in a crime here. I never met him, but you remind me a lot about those pictures I've seen of him."

"But he gave me this!" Jeff held out the toy Puppet to his dad. "How did he do it if he got hurt and you never met him?"

"That's the M-Marionette. It used to be an animatronic here. He was my favorite one for some reason. It's a shame he was scrapped for this restaurant. . . Are you sure Uncle Jack gave it to you? You didn't find it just there on the floor and decided your de-hurt uncle gave it to you? "

"No," Jeff shook his head. "I found it near the Prize Booth and the man said he didn't recognize it. Then Uncle Jack left me a letter on the Mario Kart game. He said he wanted to meet me. Daddy, if he's. . . dead, then how did he give this to me?"

". . .Maybe he's dead, but he's a nice man, isn't he?"

* * *

><p>'Man?' Jack scoffed to himself from Backstage. 'I've been eleven for years! I'm not a man!'<p>

Ron interrupted, "Maybe he means you're acting like a grown-up. My mom calls that "mature". You are mature because you were nice to your nephew even though he got to live through things you never will. You even gave him gifts!'

'You're pretty mature yourself, making zero sense all the time.'

'Hey!'

Luke emerged from Pirate's Cove. He hadn't come out much during the day since his animatronic character was put Out Of Order for not being popular with the kids. 'Maybe Ron is right. You were a good person out there,' he whispered.

'One question!' Chelsea shouted, jumping up from the floor and startling everybody. 'Why didn't you play with him?'

'I-I dunno,' Jack answered. 'I didn't like being like that, and it would have been really awkward, too. It was best to just give him a gift, tell him something, and he would find out the rest himself."

Derek walked in. 'Not bad, Jack, not bad.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Willy murmured solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon, kids! Wake up!" The Marionette said, returning Backstage. "I have gifts!"<em>

_He had stumbled upon five sleeping children while wandering around and being lonely. He was confused. Why were these children sleeping in the back of a pizzeria after midnight?_

_He held up the presents again. "Gifts!" he shouted. They didn't respond. Funny. All children perk up on those words. Have you seen Christmas mornings? Pure insanity as little children rushed and clawed at torn paper to get their prize. It was almost like the Prize Corner every day._

_Then it hit him._

_The children were in ugly poses. The blonde with a bib like a baby had her mouth open unnaturally wide. On first glance, it looked like a silent yawn or snore. It really wasn't. __The brunette had a neat, pretty suit on and sat next to a boy in similar clothing. The brown-haired boy had his neck to the side a bit too far, and his lighter-haired brother was slumped over like a rag doll. His eyes were still partially open, but the life seemed to have drained out of them. The little boy in a purple hat was on the floor, curled up as if in pain. A kid in a pirate costume with red hair and freckles was simply in a sleeping position, but his hands were almost as if clawed._

_It was horrendous. These little kids were dead. Murdered. It broke the Marionette to see them like he was. He heard the familiar clanking of the free-roaming animatronics as an idea slipped past him._

_Like he was._

_The Marionette ran o very to Chica. He asked, "Can I borrow you four, please?"_

_Chica simply nodded dumbly. He switched her off, dragged her backstage, and slowly did the same with Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy._

_Hold on, there were five kids. How was he going to-_

_His eyes met with the spare yellow-gold Freddy Fazbear suit sitting in the back corner. The puppet thing smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"Uugh. . ." Luke attempted to sit up painfully. He heard cracking noises. They sounded whenever he tried to move. It was scaring him. "Derek? Chelsea? Willy? Ron?" he called.<em>

_He got an answer to his role-call from Bonnie on the other side of the room. Bonnie got up and stretched, but similar cracking noises echoed in the room, causing Bonnie to screech inhumanely in agony and tense up, falling on top of Chica and waking her up. She yelped in a similar manner, tense but making those noises._

_"Sorry, Chica," Bonnie mumbled._

_Chica yelled, "I'm not Chica! I'm Chelsea! Bonnie, don't you even know your own crew?"_

_Bonnie answered, "I'm not Bonnie! I am Ron!"_

_"Jeez, you two," Freddy replied angrily. "I've never seen you fight on the stage."_

_"Freddy! I'm not Chica!"_

_"I'm not Freddy, I'm Derek! Right, Bonnie?"_

_"I'm Ron!"_

_Luke went up to calm them down. "Guys-"_

_"Shut your snout, Foxy!" Chica/Chelsea demanded. _

_"I'm Luke!" Luke told her._

_Freddy/Derek put his head in his hands. He mumbled, "Just tell me where my friends aaAAARGH!" The bear with his friend's name swatted at his hands, as if they weren't his._

_Bonnie and Chica did the same. So did Luke. He had a pirate hook and red claws. Soon, the room was filled with screaming, cracking, and more screaming._

_"Golden Freddy did this!" Bonnie accused the stirring yellow bear._

_It answered back, "I'm Willy!"_

_The room was filled with bickering, sickening snaps and shouts until suddenly a black stick figure entered: The Marionette._

_"Awake? Good. Welcome to your new life at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 'Ello! I know this chapter is mostly backstory and the story a little bland, but this is the final chapter. I'm glad this story received the feedback it did. Hey, if there ever is another game or some new material, I'll work with it. For now, I'll just thank you all for your support! <strong>

**P.S.: Like the last story, there are references. . .**


End file.
